Rain
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Will a little rain help two Teen Titans admit how they feal about one another?RobStar


**I had this idea, and just had to write it. Hope you like it! If your a fan of "Spys", don't worry, I'm working on chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, or anything else in this story but the plot. I do, however, own a box of Honey Combs cereal that has a picture of the Teen Titans on it.**

**Thoughts are in italics**

Robin loved the rain.

He thought about this one night as he sat on the roof of the Titan's tower. A light drizzle was falling, and Robin was in a contemplative mood.

"_I guess its something I inherited from Bruce."_

"_Ha. The Bat. I bet Raven would like his dark attitude. I'm not sure if I did."_

Robin often though back on his days with the Caped Crusader. They had been not only respected, but feared. Robin, however, felt little enjoyment in this, as they were always hiding. Nothing could be out in the open. Robin had decided never to take his mask off just so he wouldn't need to hide it from anyone.

"_Bruce and his rules. Never get involved. Especially with a partner_."

Batman, and Bruce Wayne, always a ladies man, but never was one for commitment.

"Love 'em and leave 'em" might well have been his motto.

"And look where that's gotten him." Robin said aloud. "_In his early 40's, still alone and still trying to avenge lives he couldn't save. Is that how I'll end up?_" Robin wondered, now worried.

As he stared into the bay, his mind drifted to his other favorite topic, Starfire.

He was completely in love with her. Thinking of her, however often brought to mind his greatest fears. "_What if anything happened to her on my account? What if, by telling her how I felt, I destroyed our friendship, which is just about the only thing that keeps me sane? What if anything happened to take away her magnificent innocence? What would I do with myself?"_

Robin pondered these questions for awhile, as such dark topics seemed in his mind to fit the dreary weather. He could no longer remember the insomnia that had driven him to the roof in the first place. He might have fallen asleep staring out over the water as it shimmered with the reflected light from the city had he not heard the sound of the door open and close softly.

"Friend Robin, have you come to the roof to overcome the insomnia as well?"

"Uh, yeah Star."

"Don't you just love a soft summer rain?" the Tameranian princess asked him.

"Do you?" Robin asked, taken completely by surprise.

Starfire answered him, "Oh yes. Back where I come from, we never have such beautiful weather. I love to watch as the drops of falling water are illuminated by the lights here on the roof.. Aside from snow, a light rain is my favorite form of earth weather."

"Wow. I never figured you would like the rain too. I mean, I always liked it as something dark and dreary, yet you make it sound beautiful."

"Perhaps there are many things about me that are not as you would expect." the girl replied.

Robin suddenly noticed how incredibly attractive Starfire was when her hair was wet, and quickly fell into a trance.

"Robin?" the girl waved he hand in front of his face, and the boy wonder snapped back to reality with flaming cheeks.

"Robin? Are you well? First you were staring, and now your face is red. Perhaps I should awaken Cyborg so that he can examine you."

"N-n-no Star, I'm fine. Let Cy get his beauty sleep." the boy could just barley keep from stuttering.

"Well, I think I can get to sleep now. Goodnight Star."

"Goodnight, friend Robin."

Robin reached for the door handle, but when he tried to turn it, it wouldn't budge.

"Dang!"

"What is the matter?"

"It seems the door locked behind you, and I don't know Cy's new security code."

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, Robin, but he did not tell me what it was yet, either."

The rain was no longer a light drizzle, and it became apparent that if they didn't get inside soon, the two titans would be soaking wet. Robin stood thinking for a moment, then came up with an idea.

"Starfire, fly around the tower and see if any windows were left unlocked."

After a few minutes of searching , Starfire returned.

"I have tried every window, even Raven's, and it seems that they are all locked."

"_Well, I guess we could blast our way in, but then we'd have the whole team wondering what we were doing out here _." Robin thought. Secretly, Starfire was having the same thought.

She had always had a special affection for her leader, he was so kind about explaining anything that confused her and was her closest friend. Her feelings for him had grown, and she longed to tell Robin that she loved him as something more then a friend or sibling, that she wanted to be with him always. She was frightened, however, that he wound not feel the same way, and would no longer wish to be her friend, so she kept her feelings quiet.

Starfire spoke up. "Perhaps we could stay in a hotel?"

"We could, if we had any money, but I left my wallet inside." the boy wonder said with disappointment.

"I also have no money."

"I guess we'll just have to stay up here then, until the time lock releases at 7 A.M."

"Oh, but Robin, the rain has grown quite heavy, and 7 is 6 hours away and I am starting to feel cold."

The wind had grown rather strong, and even in the near 80 degree weather, strong wind and profound wetness was starting to get to Starfire.

"Well Star, that last one is something I can help you with. Take my cape, it'll keep you a little warmer."

"But Robin will not you then be cold? Perhaps we could share the cape."

"Um, ok."

Robin wrapped the cape around himself and Starfire, and could not help but feel a bit warmer just because he was so close to her. She really was fairly cold, and ,feeling rather bold, he put his arm around her. He was nervous for a second afterward, until he noticed that she was smiling at him.

"Thank you Robin. This is much better."

The two teens sat huddled together for a while both extremely comfortable in each other's arms and extremely uncomfortable with their rising emotions.

"_Tell her how you feel!" "Are you crazy? I might frighten her?" "She obviously loves you. Just look at how happy she is." "Well, you do have a point there." "Of course I do. Just speak up you idiot. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" "Well…"_

"_Of course he loves you!" "Why would you say that?" "Feel how close he is holding you." "That is just because of the cold." "Don't be silly. He is always looking out for you, defending your feelings, making sure you don't feel foolish, even when you should."_

"_Should I tell him?"_

"Star…" "Robin…"

"I have something to tell you." the two teens stated at once.

"May I go first?" Asked Starfire.

"Of course." answered Robin, somewhat grateful for a short delay, and madly curious about what she had to say.

"I love you. More than anyone else in the world."

Robin just sat, a look of shock on his face.

"_She does love me!"_

Starfire was growing worried that he had not responded.

"Have I offended you?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

Robin did not answer. Instead he leaned over, put his arms around her and kissed her lips.

"_I'm kissing Starfire!"_

"_He's kissing me!"_

When the kiss ended after a few seconds, Starfire spoke first.

"Does this mean that you love me?"

"More than anyone else in the world. And I always will."

With that the two kissed again, this time with considerable passion. Months of worry, of concern about the possibility of rejection, quickly melted away.

Six hours later, the doors time sensitive lock clicked open, and the two teens, who had spent the remainder of the night talking and making out, stretched and walked down to the main room, where they collapsed in exhaustion on the couch, once again in each others arms.

Raven was the first to wake up, and was shocked to see Starfire and Robin soaking wet lying on the couch. Together.

A small smile crept onto her face.

"_It was bound to happen sooner or later. I better wake 'em up before Beast Boy or Cyborg gets up. They'd never let 'em live it down."_

Before she got the chance, the two remaining Titans bound into the room, shouting as usual.

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"I'M NEVER TOUCHING THAT STUFF, YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!"

"I CAN"T EAT MEAT! I'VE BEEN A PIG!"

"THEN MAYBE I SHOULD JUST EAT YOU!"

Just then, Robin and Starfire woke up, and bolted upright.

Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted together,

"ROBIN AND STARFIRE?"

Robin and Starfire found that they did indeed have a fair amount to explain to their shocked teammates, but they didn't mind. They were finally together.

Robin would always love Starfire.

And he would always love the rain.

**Let me hear what you think of this one. I like it alot. Please Review!**


End file.
